Certain cutting tools, power driven saw cutting equipment, and portable oscillating, coping, and reciprocating power saws are known in the background art that enable one to make cuts with a coping, reciprocating, cutting, or like means. Operating such devices in areas that are limited in space provides additional difficulties. Known devices and systems are inefficient to effectively overcome such difficulties. Others have attempted to overcome these deficiencies with hanging devices of various constructions; however, these devices also have been found to have various shortcomings and deficiencies as well.
Related utility patents known in the art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,902, issued to Hitt on Jan. 7, 1992, discloses a power driven vibrating wire saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,209, issued to Ward on Jul. 20, 1999, discloses a powered coping saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,438, issued to Burkepile et al. on Jul. 22, 1975, discloses a Styrofoam cutting tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,679, issued to Conte on Jun. 28, 1971, discloses a portable cable saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,729, issued to Gallant on Jun. 22, 1993, discloses a hand-held wire saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,101, issued to Hensley on Aug. 10, 1971, discloses a wire saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,369, issued to Mandell on Sep. 6, 1966, discloses a reciprocating saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,732, issued to Gregory on Aug. 19, 1969, discloses a portable power driven reciprocating saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,194, issued to Chen et al. on Feb. 8, 2005, discloses a reciprocating saw having a blade holding device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,584, issued to Quinn on Dec. 15, 2009, discloses a tool adaptor for use with a reciprocating saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,780, issued to Robertson et al. on Apr. 16, 2002, discloses a spring-biased cutting tool for plastic pipes.
U.S. Patent No. Re. 29,803, reissued to Breese on Oct. 7, 1978, discloses a pipe cutting tool.
Related U.S. patent application publications known in the art include the following:
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0186564, filed by Pierce and published on Jul. 29, 2010, discloses a wire saw.
Related design patents known in the art include the following:
U.S. Patent No. Des. 690,176, issued to Ronan on Sep. 24, 2013, discloses the ornamental design for a PVC cutter.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.